


Hat in Hand

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A Christmas tradition gone wrong.





	Hat in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Feedback always welcome and appreciated!  


* * *

"Teal'c I said I was sorry."

"Daniel?" Jack watched as Teal'c stormed past, a red object clutched in his fist and Daniel hard on his heels. He tried to keep pace with the two of them as they motored down the hallway.

“Teal'c. Really, I didn't mean it." Daniel barely caught up to his friend. He tried to put himself in front of him to stop him long enough to explain. 

“Come on, Teal'c. It's just a joke. You know story with a humorous ending. Teal'c?"

It was no use. Teal'c glared at Daniel one last time before he moved away. He sidestepped the linguist, never once losing the glare, entered his room and closed the door sharply. The sound of the lock clicking shut made Daniel wince.

"What the hell did you do?" Jack asked.

Daniel started down the hallway, a worried look on his face.

"Daniel?"

"What? Oh...sorry."

Despite the sorry, Jack wasn't getting any answers. Teal'c never got mad--unless there was a gou'ld in the room--and he never got mad at Daniel. What on earth could have happened on PSC 125? 

And Daniel? Why Daniel was one of the most thoughtful people he'd ever meet. He'd gone out of his way to make Teal'c feel welcome on earth spending endless hour explaining earth customs and traditions to his new friend. He'd even overheard them discussing the tradition of Santa Claus and his elves. From the way Daniel described it, you'd think the jolly old guy was real. 

Jack looked at Daniel standing in front of the elevator, hands in his pockets. "It only works if you actually call for the elevator." Daniel didn't hear him. Jack considered swiping his own card but figured that now was as good a time as any to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

"So," Jack said, "you and Teal'c have a good trip to PSC 125?"

"Fine," Daniel answered automatically.

"Any problems with the trade negotiations?"

"No," Daniel answered looking at the floor.

"Any problems with the climate?"

"No."

"Sunstroke, frostbite?"

"No."

“Nausea, vomiting?"

"No."

"Bad TV reception, delays in the mail?"

"No."

"Bad dreams, monsters under the bed."

It finally occurred to Daniel that Jack was trying to get his attention. "What?" He looked at Jack who was leaning against the wall by the elevator. "What did you want to know?"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "I want to know what happened on PSC 125. You and Teal'c seem to have had a...falling out. I thought I told the two of you to play nice while you were away."

"Play nice," Daniel echoed.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, Daniel. What the hell happened?"

In an effort to delay the inevitable, Daniel leaned forward to swipe his card. 

Jack saw the tactic for what it was and put his hand over the card slot. "If you don't tell me now, I'm going to hit the emergency stop button in the elevator and make you stay there until you do."

"You wouldn't!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Jack smirked as Daniel scowled at him.

"Fine," Daniel said shifting from one foot to the other. "I'll tell you what happened." He looked down the hall at Teal'c's closed door. He ran his hands through his hair and pushed his glasses up on his face. No words were forthcoming.

"Still waiting." Jack stepped forward trying to get Daniel to focus. "I'd like to get home for Christmas, you know sometime tonight before Santa and his reindeer come. The old guy won't leave me anything unless I'm tucked into bed with visions of sugarplums and all that. And since I've been especially good this year, I'd hate to ruin my perfect record by yelling at you." 

The last three words were spoken at a volume that hurt Daniel's ears and told him most definitely that Santa wouldn't coming to the O'Neill house anytime soon. 

Santa. 

Oh, if only he hadn't told Teal'c about Santa. If only they hadn't gated to a planet that looked like the North Pole, complete with snow and quaint villages.

If only he hadn't had a second drink at dinner.

He sighed knowing Jack wouldn't give him any peace until he talked. "We...well...I was trying to explain the tradition of Santa Claus to the people of PSC 125."

"The little short guys?" 

"Not so short really. The average height for most men on the planet is over five foot, although by our standards...." He trailed off when he saw the narrowed eyes staring at him. "Yeah, the little short guys. And then I...I mentioned that their village center reminded me of the North Pole." He paused again.

"So? It sounds like you were doing your usual 'you can trust us because we're so much alike' spiel. What's the problem with that?"

"I...uh...I mentioned Santa Claus."

"Good earth symbol of generosity and giving. Sounds good so far."

"I mentioned that Teal'c looked like Santa Claus."

"You did what?" Jack asked in amazement.

"And then told them about the suit, you know the red outfit and the hat." Now that he'd started his confession, he couldn't stop; the words came out in a continuous line. "I mentioned the red suit and someone at dinner said they had something like that so they went home to get it and then they asked Teal'c to put the hat on and I said he really couldn't offend our hosts with the trade negotiations so close to complete so he did and..." Daniel ran out of breath.

Jack still didn't have an answer. "So Teal'c had to wear a red hat and look like Santa Claus. I'm still not seeing a problem here."

"I laughed at him." Daniel whispered.

"You laughed at Teal'c? In front of the trade delegates? While he was wearing a funny red hat?" By now Daniel's face was a least as red as Santa's hat. "Was that what Teal'c was holding when you came back?"

"They let him keep it as a souvenir."

At that moment the door to Teal'c's quarters opened. He strode down the hall to stand in front of Daniel Jackson. Taking one of Daniel's hands in his own, he firmly placed in it a small red hat with a white tip. He gave O'Neill a nod and returned to his room. 

The snick of the closing door broke the silence. 

"I hope you're not coming to my place tonight," Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked his eyes on the infamous hat.

"I think it's safe to say you're permanently off Santa's 'nice' list. And I don't want you around when St. Nick comes by. Bad for my reputation."

"You?" Daniel snorted. "Santa took you off his 'nice' list a long time ago."

"Don't be silly, Daniel," Jack said confidently. "Santa and I are are like this." Jack crossed his fingers to demonstrate.

The elevator finally put in an appearance. An airman stepped out and Jack stepped in. With a deep sigh, Daniel stepped in beside him.

"Only one problem I can see," Jack said taking the hat from Daniel's hand. "I'm not sure Teal'c will fit down my chimney."


End file.
